Starry Heaven and a promise
by Berserk1
Summary: A relationship buds but can it be kept a secret? Sheloyd oneshot, first timer on those. Let me know how you liked it. Rated T for ... cuz of non kids stuff.


Welcome again to a ToS fic done by me, the Berserk1. I've decided to do a one shot to pass the time and boredom between dinner and bed. It is a first as I'm used to writing multi chapter fics. Hope you like it, if not, then T.T Berserk1, goin in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco, Starry Heavens (AWSOME SONG) or anything but the ideas in my head and my laptop named edgar. Oh and my new kitty Milo :squees in delight for cuteness: I apologize for that. Now, as I was saying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night sky was littered with hundreds of white specks in the sky. There wasn't a cloud around to block such a lovely scene. Grassy field stretched as far at the eye could see. Nothing could disturb such a pleasant scene, except the outlines of two people out for a midnight stroll.

"Lloyd, I appreciate you going along with this whole 'let's not tell the others about US' thing. If Zelos found out, we would never hear the end of it." Spoke a certain groups' summoner. Her eyes sparkled with affection as she watched a boy, though somewhat dimwitted at times; escort her across the field, hands together.

"No problem Sheena. It's the least I could do after the times you spent with me in Flanoir and Heimdall." He let go of her hand and put both of them behind his head. Giving a soft chuckle, he continued walking, not noticing that he had let go unintentionally. "The only thing is I want to know how long we have to keep hiding our relationship from the others; I mean what is the worst that could happen?"

The two had been going out for a while, after the night she spent with him at Heimdall, Sheena had decided to tell Lloyd of her feelings after the final battle with Mithos. Overjoyed that he too shared the same emotions, the two were often not seen alone from the other. Stopping on a hill, they sat down and stared up at the sky. Breaking the moment, Lloyd spoke what was on Sheena's mind.

"Worried about Zelos? Don't be, if he says a perverted or corny line, I'll sock him in his so called 'Pretty Face'" Sheena couldn't help but laugh at that remark, the image of Zelos' pretty face smashed into a bruised mess sent her rolling in the grass, unable to control herself. She got up and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. She leans on Lloyd's shoulder, letting his warmth mingle with her's.

"Yeah, thanks. I know I can always count on you to be my 'knight in shining armor' kind of guy. You are just perfect, thanks again."

"Again? For what? I haven't done anything, have I?"

"For returning my affections, because I was worried that you only saw me as a friend, like you said in Flanoir. When I heard that, I kinda died a bit, my hopes crushed into a fine powder. But now, here we are, sitting under a starry sky enjoying each others' company." She kisses him on the cheek, causing a sudden shade of red to appear on the two of them. He puts an arm around her and holds her close, not wanting to waste any time with her, savoring every minute they spend together because they can't act this way during the day.

"We should head back, its getting late. Lets continue this in the next evening." Returning her kiss with one of his, the two get up and head back to the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Asgard were the usual hustle and bustle of a town alive with commerce. Merchants selling their wares, children playing and parents scolding them for reckless behavior. Lloyd was walking along the main road when he tripped over a kid who was chasing a ball. Falling flat on his face, he let out a cry of pain and rubbed his nose. Not seeing any blood he looks back to the kid, wondering what happened. The kid started to cry, quite loudly for the matter of fact. Not wanting to make a scene, Lloyd tried to (and failed) calm down the kid. The screaming stopped when he saw that the kid only wanted his ball. Picking it up, he hands it to the child.

"There there, don't cry. Here's your ball so stop, okay?" The kid looks up, eyes wide in fear. Getting up, he quickly kicks Lloyd in a 'certain spot vulnerable only to us guys' and runs off, screaming about a mean man. Falling over, writhing in agony, Lloyd could only curl into a fetal position until the pain went away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena had spent the day shopping for new outfits with the others girls of the group. Zelos and Regal had gone off in separate places and Genis volunteered to help with the packages in an attempt to show off for Presea, which didn't work well as they all fell on him and she had to lift the heavy ones off of him. She walks back to the inn to, her shock and glee, Lloyd sitting in a chair, a pack of ice in a place not to be mentioned.

"What happened to you?" her voice a mix of concern and a bit of laughter. He just gives her a cold look which soon fades away as their eyes meet and all anger disappeared.

"A little kid hit me in the groin thinking I was gonna steal his ball, and I tripped over him to start with." He lets out a long sigh as the memory of the incident flooded back. Sheena lets out a tiny giggle at the thought of the mighty Lloyd beaten by a mere child.

"Well, I'm sure it will heal, as does all things." She sits next to him and plants a kiss on his lips. The two stare into the others' eyes as time slowed to a crawl to allow them as much time being together as possible. It was all suddenly shattered when a familiar voice broke the moment.

"HEELLLOOOOO, my voluptuous hunny. I, the great Zelos, am here to ask you to… what happened to you Lloyd?" he sees the pack of ice in the area and cringes a bit, crossing his legs to not suffer the same fate. "Did you try to put the moves on Sheena and she let you have it? Trust me, she is a flower that is best left unclipped, if you know what I mean." (A/N: prepare for a Zelos smack down in 3,2,1, and NOW!) Sheena remains silent. She just gets up, grabs a blunt object and starts to give Zelos the worst beating he has ever gotten from her. After a minute of constant pummeling and cries of "Pervert" and "Stupid Chosen" Sheena calmed down again and placed the object where she had found it. Zelos merely crawled away to try to seek refuge. Once he was gone, Sheena put her head back on Lloyd's shoulder, who at the time had a single thought. _Note to self, never piss her off._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed and the group now found themselves in Iselia, for a goodbye party before everyone set off in different directions. Lloyd and Sheena's feelings for another had grown from 'more than friends' to 'loved ones'. The two still haven't told of their relation and only Zelos had the faintest idea, which was of Lloyd liking Sheena and Sheena not liking him back. The town had hosted a dance, while not as fancy as the Meltokio dinner party but still it was quite fancy. For Iselia. Everyone had to wear Tuxes and dresses, look presentable, etc, etc. And you had to have a date, which worried Lloyd and Sheena the most. Presea and Genis, Raine and Regal, Colette and Zelos and Lloyd and Sheena went as a couple. Upon arriving, Sheena and Lloyd were ambushed by a barrage of applause and cheers. Looking confused and embarrassed, the two just stared dumbfounded at the crowd before them.

"Um, what is going on?" Sheena managed to say while Lloyd still was in shock.

"We decided to celebrate the relationship of two lovebirds today along with the success of the new world." Zelos screamed over the applause and gave a big grin.

"But how, when, how did you know about us?" Lloyd snapped back into reality a few moments ago.

"It was quite easy, we had Colette observe the two of you and follow you at nightfall." Raine smiled and looked over to Colette who gave a bit of a curtsy to signal her part in the scheme.

"Now how about the two give us all a big kiss to start the night off?" Genis said into a mic, getting everyone's attention as no one expected him to use such a rare piece of equipment. Looking into each others' eyes, Lloyd spoke first.

"Guess the secrets out. Now what do we do?" Sheena gave him a look and said nothing. She leaned forward and put her lips to his, embracing him in the longest and most passionate kiss she or he has ever given the other. Parting for breath, they said something at the same time.

"I love you." A roar of clapping and applause sounded again and what followed was distasteful and inappropriate.

"Alright, now we can expect some little Lloyds and Sheenas to be running around soon enough. I bet in a few hours the two do it. Who wants to take me on it?" Zelos had shoved Genis into the coat hanger and taken the mic. Everyone gave him a unapproving glare. Lloyd made good on his promise that night a while ago and calmly walked up to the stage and socked Zelos right in the face. The night followed without a hitch as everyone danced and congratulated the two while Zelos cried over a broken nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is my first one shot ever. I hope it was good as I am used to longer fics. It was kinda spur of the moment really but let me know what you think. Berserk1, out.


End file.
